This invention relates to a toy.
Although the following description refers almost exclusively to a toy in the form of a playbase which depicts a miniaturised scene with one or more dolls located thereon for interaction with the playbase and/or one or more articles provided on the playbase, the design and mechanisms of which have previously been described in the applicants granted patents GB2315423, GB2315424, GB2328622, EP1371404, EP1125618 and GB2328623 and are incorporated herein by reference, the toy of the present invention can also be used alone or in combination with any other conventional toy design or toy mechanism.
It is known to provide a toy in the form of a doll or figurine to which one or more garments, accessories and/or the like can be detachably attached thereto. This allows a user, typically a child, to change the appearance of the doll by attaching different combinations of clothing and/or accessories to the doll. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,573 a doll is formed from ferrous material to which magnetic clothing and/or accessories can be attached by a user placing the clothing onto the surface of the doll. EP1364692 discloses a similar arrangement whereby clothing and/or other accessories are manually positioned on a doll via magnetic means. However, both toys provide only limited interest to the user due to the unrealism of the toy and the manual attachment of the clothing and accessories.